


Uninvited

by lemonfish56



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur Morgan Does Not Have Tuberculosis, Cocky Albert Mason, Established Relationship, Fancy Arthur Morgan, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Soft Arthur Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonfish56/pseuds/lemonfish56
Summary: Albert is cocky, Arthur is shy. Arthur is all dressed up for one of Albert’s exhibitions when Albert had not quite invited him. Arthur makes a big decision.
Relationships: Albert Mason/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Uninvited

Arthur simply could not believe he was doing this. He had all but garnered himself with a cherry on top with the suit that he was wearing and all for the eccentric photographer Albert Mason. Arthur even put the slightest amount of pomade into his hair for crying out loud. He almost couldn’t bring himself to walk into the building after seeing the high-society people that were inside. Even though Arthur was wearing his fanciest items he still felt as though he were underdressed for the occasion. Fighting past his deeper insecurities, Arthur forced himself through the door into the main area leaving the streets of Saint Denis behind him. He took a look around and found himself sure that he stuck out like a sore thumb. Not finding Mason he decided to browse the photographs along the walls, especially those taken by Mason himself. The picture of the wolves was beautiful and brought him back to that day when he first met Albert.  _ Albert _ . Using his first name still seemed to be a strange thing for him to do. Albert had tried to break him of that habit for weeks, and he still struggled with the implications of using it. It meant that he was friends with someone outside of the gang, and he hadn’t had a real friend like  _ that _ since Mary Linton. 

“Mr. Morgan, I presume.” Arthur turned to see Mr. Mason struggling to hold in his excitement at the sight of the man who had saved him so many times. Arthur smiled at the other man’s antics and shook his head.

“Yes,  _ Mr. Mason _ .” 

“Oh, Arthur. Would you drop the formalities, please. We’ve been over this,” Albert lightly scolded and failed to hold a smile. “You didn’t tell me you were coming!” Albert stuck his finger out to emphasize his point. 

“Well, I wanted…” Arthur trailed off sheepishly and simultaneously shifted his weight with his hands folded behind his back. “Wanted to surprise you.” He felt as red as a tomato and wondered if he should just leave before he really puts the nail in his foot.

“Hmm, Arthur Morgan wanted to surprise me?” Albert almost felt bad by how much he was enjoying this. “Well, consider me surprised and all that work you put into dressing fancy! You never told me you owned a vest?”

“Alright, alright Mason.” Arthur rolled his eyes and chuckled at the man. 

“And not to mention the plaid on the inner lining of that jacket? Ooh la la!”

Arthur put his head into his hand. “C’mon, Albert.” 

“Pomade? This must be a special occasion? Who’s the lucky man?” Albert whispered that last part, but the devilish look in his eyes made Arthur almost die on the spot. He decided he would play along.

“Hmmm, I don’t know...some kinda high-falootin photographer who thinks he’s  _ so _ clever, you know him?” Arthur smiled and raised his eyebrows demurely. 

“Perhaps I do know him. I am in that field, you see” Albert gave one last gilded smile before he dropped the act. “Oh, Arthur this really is such a surprise. I’m glad you came.” Albert pauses for dramatics. “Arthur Morgan--The Romantic.”

“Now, that’s something I’ve never heard,” Arthur smiled and crossed his arms over his chest.

Albert just smiled and laughed mirthfully. 

They strolled about the gallery taking a look at all the photographs and reminiscing over fond memories of what it took to get those photos. Albert spoke of his near-death experiences while Arthur spoke of Albert’s reckless behavior. The evening went by delightfully for the two of them as they engrossed themselves in the pictures, the stories, and each other. Arthur felt quite peaceful for the first time in a while. All of his gang-related worries were put to rest in the presence of Albert Mason. 

The gallery had begun to clear out after a few hours, and Arthur felt the familiar lull in conversation where one might say that they were  _ awfully tired _ or  _ would you look at the time?  _ Arthur, however, was reluctant for the night to be over so soon. Once the whole crowd had left the building, Arthur and Albert were making their way toward the street as well. Outside, Arthur shifted his weight a bit. 

“Albert? Would you want to” Arthur hesitated “to  _ go _ somewhere?” Albert seemed surprised but hid it behind a small smile and a glint in his eye.

“Like where?” 

“I don’t know.” Arthur scratched at his chin. “Maybe... just a walk?”

“That sounds wonderful. The stars  _ are _ brilliant tonight, Arthur. Don’tcha think?” Arthur looked up at the bright stars above them, and smiled at Albert. 

“They really are.” They start to walk and Arthur feels a tinge of sadness. “They’re just out of reach.”

Albert looks over at Arthur, sensing the change in the other man. “Yeah.” He looped his arm into Arthur’s, pulling him closer as they strolled along the empty streets of Saint Denis.

“Albert,” Arthur struggled with his words “I’ve been thinking...I like spendin’ time with you.” Albert hummed encouragingly. “And I was also thinkin’ that I want more time with you.” 

“Well, Arthur. That’s not a bad thing, that’s great.” Albert said in confusion. 

“I know, but...I was also thinkin’ maybe I should leave the gang.” Arthur looked down at their feet as they were walking. Albert stopped them and looked at Arthur worriedly. 

“Arthur, is this what you want? You’re not doing this for me, right?”

“Just,” Arthur sighed “I don’t know. Things just aren’t like they used to be. I’ve been thinking about this for a while now, and it’s...what I’d like. If you are with me?” Arthur searched Albert for a response. 

“Oh, Arthur. You are so--beautiful.” Albert puts his hands on either side of Arthur’s face, kisses his cheek. “Of course, I’m always with you.” Arthur leaned his head forward to rest against Albert’s forehead. 

“You mean so much to me Mason.” Arthur closed his eyes and let his head fall into the crook of Albert’s shoulder, hugging him. Albert ran his hand up and down Arthur’s back in a comforting motion. 

“I can already see us somewhere--anywhere--you sketching beside me, and me taking pictures of everything I see. Me teasing you, and you throwing your hat at me.”

“What else can you see?” Arthur muffled into Albert’s shoulder. 

“I can see us...falling in love with each other every day like it was the first time, and there is  _ nothing _ I have ever wanted more.”

Arthur pulled his head back to look at Albert softly and with hope. “Me too.”

Albert gently smiled at the other man and looked up at the stars glimmering above them. “You know,” Albert mused “maybe the stars aren’t as far away as they might seem. You just have to reach out and pluck them from the sky.”


End file.
